


Молодое вино

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Conclave - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Кардинал Латино Орсини заинтересовался молодым, никому не известным испанцем Родриго Борджиа.





	Молодое вино

Латино Орсини — старый волк, и кровь раненых он чует за много шагов. Когда старый испанский лис Папа Калликст Третий наконец испускает дух на ложе в своих покоях, его выводок испуганно жмется по стенам. На начищенных доспехах гонфалоньера Педро-Луиса Борджиа упрямо упирается лбом фамильный бык. Родриго Борджиа глубже надвигает на глаза алый капюшон, отороченный белым мехом.   
Испанцев в Риме не любят. Они не нужны здесь — в Италии нет своего короля, только единый Бог и Папа Римский. И Папа должен быть итальянцем, думает Латино Орсини, хотя бы для того, чтобы было кому молиться за Италию Богу.

На молодых Борджиа как будто падает тень, и те, кто приготовился произнести положенные по случаю фразы соболезнования, тут же отступают.  
Латино Орсини подходит и произносит всего одно слово, от которого смуглый Родриго бледнеет, как мел.

— Бегите, — говорит Орсини. И это пока еще не угроза.  
Предупреждение. 

* * *

 

Как только весть о смерти ненавистного Папы-испанца разносится по Риму, город тут же глохнет от звона оружия, проклятий и криков. На испанцев идет охота, и лодочники ворчат, что из-за сброшенных в Тибр трупов не отчалить от пристаней.

Латино Орсини сталкивается с молодым Родриго у самых дверей Сикстинской капеллы, где пройдет конклав по избранию нового Папы. Поверх мантии — кольчуга. Как будто это может спасти, усмехается про себя Орсини. Ему уже доложили, что Педро-Луис ночью покинул Рим и направляется в Остию, чтобы оттуда отплыть в Испанию.   
Мудрое решение, но слишком запоздалое.   
В Остии беглого Борджиа встретят. 

— Вы невезучий человек, кардинал, раз до сих пор живы, — Латино заступает дорогу, не дает пройти дальше. — Подумайте хорошенько, как распорядитесь своим голосом на конклаве. От этого зависит ваша жизнь.

Он берет в ладони лицо Родриго. Глаза у того настороженные, непонимающие. Латино чувствует запах розовой воды и пота — мальчик наверняка отправился на конклав прямо из постели одной из своих шлюх, а еще — запахи корицы и сена. Он держит Родриго, понимая, как сладко было бы нагнуть молодого испанца — с его любовью к женщинам, развлечениям, легкому богатству. Он весь — как сочный апельсин, надави, и сок вот-вот брызнет из-под мякоти.   
Очень сладко, думает Латино Орсини, раздавить Родриго Борджиа, сжав в кулаке. Эта мысль, вместо того чтобы казаться порочной, неожиданно бодрит. Убить еще одного Борджиа он всегда успеет. Не здесь, не на священной земле Ватикана, позже, когда конклав изберет нужного Орсини наместником Бога на земле. Но сегодня — сегодня молодой Борджиа полностью в его власти. Родриго неопытен в политических играх, он не знает правил, не понимает, кому можно доверять, а кому нельзя. Самая простая приманка, и он попадется в ловушку.  
Родриго сбрасывает руку.  
Латино усмехается и уходит, едва заметно облизываясь.  
Родриго остается в большом пустом зале один.

* * *

 

Четвертый конклав в жизни Латино Орсини — и все они начинаются одинаково. Их Преосвященства кардиналы бродят по залам, перебрасываются пустыми фразами и многозначительными намеками — похожие на зубастых окуней в прозрачной синеве Неаполитанского залива. А за заколоченными окнами капеллы — августовский зной, на каменных ступенях Пьяццо-дель-Пополо над засохшей кровью вьются разжиревшие мухи, кто-то шепчет молитвы, уж не Родриго ли?   
Латино делает ставку на добродушного толстяка Сильвио Пикколомини из Сиены. Он итальянец, он богат и образован. И Латино уверен, что при нем Святой Престол уж точно не будет служить ни испанцам, ни французам.  
Латино искоса смотрит на Родриго: тот единственный, кто молится, когда Симон д`Эстутвилль провозглашает молитву за упокой души Калликста Третьего.  
Пока Родриго со склоненной головой держит сложенные ладони у подбородка, Латино может спокойно рассмотреть его — внимательно, как никогда раньше — крупный нос, по-юношески пухлые губы, усталые тени под глазами.   
Орсини устраивается поудобнее. Вытягивает ноги. 

Им предстоит немало времени провести вместе. Взаперти.   
Стоит ли терять время, раз мальчик растерян и напуган? 

* * *

 

Свечи еле мерцают в полумраке. Стены келий тонкие, и, кажется, любой шорох легко расслышать. Но Латино подслушивает не за стенкой, он стоит у самой двери. Ему казалось, что после первого собрания кардиналов Родриго будет шептаться со своим приятелем Марчелло Колонна, еще одним юным балбесом, для которого семья не пожалела денег, чтобы прикрыть его тонзуру алой кардинальской шляпой. Но Родриго один.  
И слова его молитв просты.  
— Господи, помоги моему брату Педро-Луису добраться до Испании и помоги сделать верный выбор на этом конклаве…  
Мальчик боится.   
Самое время для старого волка Латино Орсини настигнуть добычу.  
— … и сохранить себе жизнь, — он распахивает дверь и уверенно входит в келью. Родриго заметно вздрагивает, но не поднимается с колен. Орсини опускается рядом, прижимается всем телом. Борджиа может делать вид, что продолжает беседовать со Всевышним. Но он не может не замечать, как Орсини обнимает его за плечи.  
— Вчера вы пытались убить меня и моего брата, а сегодня пришли просить мой голос?  
Латино невольно фыркает.  
— Мне нужен не твой голос.  
— А что тогда?  
— Намного больше, — Латино откровенно наслаждается тем, как Родриго каменеет в этом странном полуобъятии. Латино начинает поглаживать, а затем и мять его плечи, как пугливой девице.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим как душой, так и телом, — он уверенно накрывает чужие пальцы, сложенные в молитвенном жесте, своей большой тяжелой рукой. По телу Родриго проходит дрожь. Он поднимает взгляд, и по его темным глазам легко прочитать, что понимает, какую плату желает взыскать с него Латино Орсини за свое покровительство.  
— Подумай, Родриго, — с сытой уверенностью в голосе произносит Латино, — чтобы ни случилось, я буду защищать тебя. А ты за это будешь служить и подчиняться мне.   
При слове «подчиняться» Родриго снова опускает ресницы. Их губы слишком близко, и Латино уверен, что бы он ни сделал сейчас, молодой Борджиа даже не посмеет шевельнуться.   
— Родриго! — звонкий голос юного балбеса Марчелло Колонна разносится по коридору.  
— Я верноподданный короля Хуана Арагонского, — сдавленно произносит молодой Борджиа, не поднимая глаз.— И больше никому не могу принадлежать ни душой, ни телом.

Даже волкам иногда приходится отпустить добычу.  
До поры, до времени, думает Латино.

 

* * *

 

Это забавно — не спеша идти по следу добычи, наблюдая за тем, как она постепенно теряет силы.   
Латино Орсини знает, кого привлечь на сторону Сильвио Пикколомини. Он не получит голос и поддержку Марчелло Колонна и его семьи, потому что Орсини и Колонна не станут даже пережидать ливень под одним портиком, не то что разделять одни и те же интересы. Но есть и другие кардиналы, которым никогда не суждено примерить папскую тиару, а потому они желают подороже продать свой голос — за звонкие дукаты, богатые земли и должности. 

Латино суховато улыбается, пьет молодое кислое вино.

Они сталкиваются с Родриго только за обеденным столом. Латино старается занять место, с которого мог бы наблюдать за тем, как молодой Борджиа улыбается шуткам Марчелло Колонна или слушает наставления Симона д`Эстутвилля.   
Орсини знает, что вольно или невольно он толкнул Родриго в объятия французов. Напыщенный сухарь Симон д`Эстутвилль ничего не понимает в горячей испанской крови и думает, что будет крутить кардиналом-племянником как вздумается. Родриго же слышит мягкие шаги Латино Орсини за спиной, чувствует его дыхание в затылок — и ему не остается ничего другого, как покрепче вцепиться за мантию француза.   
Он не знает, что д`Эстутвилль использует его лишь для того, чтобы получить голоса испанских кардиналов, а затем его выбросят, как уличную потаскушку.   
Но Латино Орсини знает. И потому остается только дождаться, когда Родриго Борджиа начнет падать ниже и ниже, чтобы поймать его у самой земли — как переспелый апельсин, который сам раскроется в его руке.   
Орсини жалеет только об одном: стань он Папой Римским, смог бы насладиться тем, как Родриго прилюдно униженно поцелует его стопу, колено и руку — как и все остальные. И пытается вымолить себе жизнь каждым прикосновением губ.

Обеденный зал понемногу пустеет. Марчелло лениво обсасывает куриную косточку, Родриго задумчиво ласкает пальцами неровный край кубка.   
«Между волком и собакой» называют этот час в Тоскане. И волку пришло время попробовать первую кровь.  
Родриго не замечает, как Латино Орсини подходит к нему со спины, склоняется как можно ближе. Родриго больше не пахнет розовой водой — скорее, усталостью, напряжением, страхом. Орсини мог бы по-кобелиному прихватить его зубами за загривок, но пока рано.  
— Примите мои соболезнования, кардинал Борджиа.  
Родриго не поворачивает головы, и Латино продолжает все с той же небрежной сытой интонацией:  
— Говорят, ваш брат Педро-Луис скончался в Остии.  
Эти слова слышит не только испанец — все, кто находится рядом. Разговоры обрываются на полуслове. Все смотрят на Родриго, который медленно поднимается на ноги. Кубок опрокинут, и вино растекается по столу.  
И еще одно мгновение спустя молодой Борджиа мечется по полутемному залу раненым зверем. Латино трет горло — хватка у того крепкая, но не крепче волчьих клыков. 

Добыча ранена, и можно идти по ее следу, смакуя кровь на вкус. 

 

* * *

 

— Я просто хочу домой, хочу домой, — повторяет и повторяет Марчелло Колонна, Орсини слышит его за стеной.  
Никто не спит этой ночью. Смерть ненавистного Педро-Луиса Борджиа словно распахнула одно из заколоченных окон капеллы, и крики боли и ярости римских улиц ворвались в тишину конклава.   
Симон д`Эстутвилль что-то втолковывает испанцу, из-за его невнятного французского акцента не разобрать. Родриго от горя, должно быть, обезумел, думает Латино, прислушиваясь к тому, как скрипят деревянные двери. 

Наутро у Родриго воспаленные глаза, широкий улыбчивый рот кривится в странной усмешке. Ему больше нечего предложить, кроме самого себя.   
Орсини следит за тем, как Борджиа размашистым шагом входит в зал для голосования. Конклав в тупике — противостояние французов и итальянцев затягивается. 

Орсини знает, о чем думает молодой испанец: он может остаться верным обещанию французам и проиграть, когда французы выиграют, а может предать французов и выиграть, даже если итальянцы проиграют.  
Взгляды Латино Орсини и Родриго Борджиа пересекаются.   
Латино чуть кивает, почти ласково. Родриго впервые не опускает глаза.  
Орсини как никогда близок к тому, чтобы взять свою добычу за горло.

— Я отдаю свой голос кардиналу из Сиены Сильвио Пикколомини, — говорит Родриго, и равновесие нарушено. Французы недовольно хмурятся, но это еще не поражение. Что ж, наконец мальчик все сделал правильно. Латино обещает себе, что не будет с ним слишком суров — хотя бы в первое время. 

— Я отдаю свой голос кардиналу из Сиены и делаю его Папой, — радостно встает Марчелло Колонна.   
А вот теперь французы и в самом деле проиграли. И Латино мысленно рукоплещет Родриго, кто, как не он, сумел переубедить одного из Колонна встать на сторону Орсини. Пожалуй, и в самом деле следует быть с ним поласковее.

Потрясен кардинал Пикколомини или только разыгрывает удивление, не угадать.   
Латино наблюдает за тем, как Родриго Борджиа первым подходит к новому Папе, опускается перед ним на колени и целует его стопу, а затем и руку. Его Святешейство берет в ладони лицо Родриго и улыбается, когда произносит: «Мой новый вице-канцлер».   
Латино не видит, но догадывается, что широкий рот испанца раздвигается в ответной беззаботной улыбке.

Ему и досадно, и смешно: кажется, он упустил эту добычу.   
Волк не станет отнимать у льва. 

 

* * *

 

— Habemus Papam, — провозглашает служка с балкона Сикстинской капеллы.   
Его Святейшество, щурясь от яркого солнца, выходит благословить римлян и весь христианский мир.

Молодой хищник покидает логово, чтобы отправиться на охоту.


End file.
